List of Xeric grant winners
Cartoonists (and their work) awarded a grant from the Xeric Foundation, allowing them to self-publish their comics. The awards are broken down by year and grant cycle (March and September). In addition, recent years' awards list the total amount awarded during the respective grant cycle."Comic-book Self-Publishing Grants," Xeric Foundation. Retrieved July 24, 2008. Winners 1992 ; September * Robert Eaton for King Philip's War * Michael Kasper for "All Cotton Briefs" * Jeff Nicholson for Lost Laughter * Wayne Wise and Fred Wheaton for Grey Legacy 1993 ; March * Stephen Blue for Red River * Megan Kelso for Girlhero * David Lasky for Boom Boom ; September * Jon Lewis for True Swamp * Jason Lutes for Jar of Fools * Greg Moutafis for Killer Ape * Adrian Tomine for Optic Nerve 1994 ; March * Scott Getchell for Ritchie Kill'd My Toads * Tom Hart for Hutch Owen's Working Hard * Garret Izumi for Strip Down * Stephen Townsend for The Hood: A Change from Within ; September * Kevin Dixon & Eric Knisley for Mickey Death * David Tompkins & Jeff Tompkins for Health * Bebe Williams/Art Comics Daily for Bobby Ruckers http://xericfoundation.org/comicbooks/1994.html * Yong Yi for When My Brother Was God 1995 ; March * Kris Dresen and Jen Benka for Manya * Scott Gilbert for It's All True * Andy Hartzell for Bread & Circuses * Mike Macropoulos for Super Soul Puddin' Comics * Randy Reynaldo for The Rob Hanes Archives" ; September * Jessica Abel for ''Artbabe * Art Baxter for SPUD * Clay Butler for Sidewalk Bubblegum * David Kelly for Steven's Comics * Tom Pappalardo for Alec Dear (with Matt Smith) * David Yurkovich for Death by Chocolate 1996 ; March * Warren Craghead for Speedy * Walt Holcombe for The King of Persia * Linda Medley for Castle Waiting * James Sturm for The Revival ; September * Thomas Galambos for from Hungary * John Kerschbaum for The Wiggly Reader * Steve Matuszak for Most Likely to Succeed * Rafael Navarro for Sonambulo: Sleep of the Just * Steven Peters for Awakening Comics * Christine Shields for Blue Hole 1997 ; March * Ellen Forney for I Was Seven in '75 * Jim Ottaviani for Two-Fisted Science * Rhyan Scorpio-Rhys for Sofa Jet City Crisis * Henry Wolyniec for Wahh * Gene Yang for Gordon Yamamoto and the King of the Geeks ; September * Fawn Gehweiler for Bomb Pop * Fred Hofheinz for Paper & Binding * Robert Kirby for Curbside * Kevin Quigley for Big Place Comics * Sarah Thornton for Lumpophilia 1998 ; March * Aaron Augenblick for Tales from the Great Unspoken * Leesa Dean for Chilltown * Alejandro Fuentes for Grasa del Sol * Anson Jew for Saturday Nite * Jason Little for Jack's Luck Runs Out * Gareth Hinds for Bearskin * Jay Hosler for Clan Apis: Transitions ; September * Don Bethman Jr. for Paper Cinema *Dawn Brown for Little Red Hot * Joe Chiapetta for A Death in the Family * Scott Mills for Cells *Olivia Schanzer for Fragile Honeymoon *Dylan Williams for Reporter 1999 ; March *Shane Amaya for Roland: Days of Wrath *Shannon Brady for Marco Solo *David Choe for Slow Jams *Carrie Golus for Alternator *Rhode Montijo for Pablo's Inferno *Matthew Oreto for Sky & Mephistopheles *Jason Sandberg for Jupiter ; September *Nick Bertozzi for Boswash *Leela Corman for Queen's Day *Marcel Guldemond for Under a Slowly Spinning Sun *Mark Price for Arm's Length *Thomas Scioli for The Myth of 8-Opus *Jason Shiga for Double Happiness *Michael Teague for epic dermis 2000 ; March *Seth Berkowitz for Best Western *Robyn Chapman for Theater of the Meek *Farel Dalrymple for Pop-Gun War *Rachel Masilamani for RPM Comics *William Morton (cartoonist) for Cynical Girl *Anders Nilsen for The Ballad of the Two-Headed Boy *John Pham for Epoxy *Daniel Way for Violent Lifestyle Vol. 1 *Danijel Zezelj for Air Mexico ; September *Santiago Cohen for The Fifth Name *Friends of Lulu for Friends of Lulu: Storytime *Julian Lawrence for Drippytown Comics #2001 *Michael Neno for Michael Neno’s Reactionary Tales *Frederick Noland for Schpilkes *Leland Purvis for VOX *Jen Sorensen for Slowpoke: Cafe Pompous *Gia-Bao Tran for Content *Daniel Warner for A Bright Sunny Day 2001 ; March * Philip Bourassa for First World * Ben Catmull for Paper Theater * Jordan Crane for Col-Dee * Brian Ralph for Climbing Out * Jacob Weinstein for Dirty Boxes * Kurt Wolfgang for Where Hats Go ; September * Justin Hall for A Sacred Text * Rachel Hartman for Amy Unbounded: Belondweg Blossoming * Gerald Jablonski for Cryptic Wit * Troy Little for Chiaroscuro * Songgu Kwon for Blanche the Baby Killer * Hans Rickheit for CHLOE * Michael Slack for Land of O * Dennis Tucker for Tales from Birdbun Theatre 2002 ; March * Donna Barr for Seven Peaches: The First Seven Desert Peach Episodes * Nikki Coffman and Laurenn McCubbin for XXX Live Nude Girls * Toc Fetch for The Tenacious Facts of Life of a Noman, Toc Fetch * Richard Hahn for Lumakick * Kenjji for Witch Doctor * Jai Sen for Garlands of Moonlight ; September * Sam Hiti for End Times: Tiempos Finales * Derek Kirk Kim for Same Difference and Other Stories * Sonny Liew for Malinky Robot: Stinky Fish Blues * Henrik Rehr for Tuesday * Lauren Weinstein for Inside Vineyland 2003 ; March * Jef Czekaj for Grampa and Julie Shark Hunters * John Hankiewicz for Tepid * Jai Nitz for Paper Museum * Bishakh Som for Angel * Elena Steier for The Revenge of the Vampire Bed and Breakfast * Julie Yeh for Poppie's Adventures: Serpents in Paradise ; September * Alex Fellows for Canvas * Jay Hacker for Headstatic * Jon "Bean" Hastings, editor, for Spark Generators II * Neil Kleid for Ninety Candles * Joel Rivers for Along the Canadian * Leslie Stein for Yeah, It Is! * Michael Zittel for Master Catfish 2004 ; March ($24,889) * Mark Britt for Full Color * James Campbell for Krachmacher * Leland Myrick for Bright Elegy * Josh Neufeld for A Few Perfect Hours * Karl Stevens for Guilty * Ivan Velez for The Collected Tales of the Closet, vol. I ; September ($27,765) * Andrew Drozd for Coexisting * Ryan Dunlavey and Fred Van Lente for Action Philosophers! * David Heatley for Deadpan #2 * Nicholas Jeffrey for Centerfield * Craig McKenney and Rick Geary for The Brontes: Infernal Angria #1 * Fay Ryu for HELLO * Rob Sato for Burying Sandwiches 2005 ; March ($29,270) * Emily Benz and Summer McClinton for Thread * Alex Cahill for Something So Familiar[http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12352 "Aliens Sifting Through Our Ashes: Cahill talks Poison The Cure]," Comic Book Resources, November 8, 2007. * Zack Gardner for Fauna * Debbie Huey for Bumper Boy Loses His Marbles * Michael LaRiccia for Black Mane * Jeff Lemire for Lost Dogs * Jesse Moynihan for The Backwards Folding Mirror ; September ($28,191) * Catherine Hannah for Winter Beard * Lance Christian Hansen for Don’t Cry * Melody Shickley for In the Hands of Boys * Albert Benjamin Thompson for HUSK 2006 ; March ($21,406) * Gregory Corso for And How * Toc Fetch for Kids of Lower Utopia, vol. 6, no. 1 "Of Softdoor Scout Finnagain and Daffodil Dash Eleven" * Joshua Hagler for The Boy Who Made Silence * Aron Nels Steinke for Big Plans * James Vining for First in Space — book was chosen for publication by Oni Press just before Vining received Xeric acceptance letter. Therefore, Vining declined the grant money, but is still considered a Xeric winner."Comic-book Self-Publishing Grants: 2006," Xeric Foundation. Retrieved July 24, 2008. * Joel White for Bronzeville ; September ($27,598) * Emily Blair for Living Statues * Alexis Frederick-Frost for La Primavera * Joshua Kemble for NUMB * Jason McNamara and Tony Talbert for First Moon * Nate Neal for The Sanctuary * Pat Palermo for Cut Flowers * Mark Price for Consider Everything in Bad Shape 2007 ; March ($24,501) * Kevin Colden for Fishtown — Colden opted to publish his book online, with the webcomics collective, ACT-I-VATE, and declined the grant money, but is still considered a Xeric winner."Comic-book Self-Publishing Grants: 2007," Xeric Foundation. Retrieved July 24, 2008. * Erik Evensen for Gods of Asgard * Sam Gaskin for Pizza Wizard #1 * Steve MacIsaac for Shirtlifter #2 * Tyler Page for Nothing Better * Jeremy Smith for Ropeburn * Ryan Alexander for Tanner - Television #1 ; September ($26,548) * Colleen Frakes for Tragic Relief * Geoff Grogan for Look Out! Monsters! * Lars Martinson for Tonoharu: Part One * Corinne Mucha for My Alaskan Summer * Jaime "Jimmy" Portillo for Gabriel 2008 ; May ($51,494) * Gary Scott Beatty for Jazz: Cool Birth * Marek Bennett for Breakfast at Mimi's Doughnuts * Eroyn Franklin for Another Glorious Day at the Nothing Factory * Jason Hoffman for Mine * Jack Hsu for 8-9-3 * Jenny Jaeckel for Spot 12 * Dave Kiersh for Dirtbags, Mall Chicks and Motorbikes * Alex Kim for Wall City * stef lenk for TeaTime * Justin Murphy for Cleburne * Felix Tannenbaum for The Chronicles of Some Made ; November ($25,031) * Box Brown for Love is a Peculiar Type of Thing * Ed Choy Moorman for editing/compiling Ghost Comics: A Benefit Anthology for RS Eden — Featuring Kevin Cannon, Evan Palmer, Will Dinski from the Twin Cities comics scene, as well as Jeffrey Brown and Ed Choy Moorman himself. The anthology was created as a fundraiser for the RS Eden foundation for healthy Minnesota communities."Blog@Newsarama >> Blog Archive >> Review: Ghost Comics," Newsarama.com. Retrieved June 9, 2009."RS Eden: Old Hands at New Beginnings" RSEden.org. Retrieved June 9, 2009. * Annie Murphy for I Still Live: Biography of a Spiritualist * Ethan Rilly for Pope Hats * Sophia Wiedeman for The Deformitory * J.T. Yost for Old Man Winter & Other Sordid Tales 2009 ; May ($22,002) * Joe Boruchow for Stuffed Animals: A Story in Paper Cutouts * Adam Bourret for I’m Crazy * Timothy Godek for !'' * Adam Hines for ''Duncan the Wonder Dog * Joshua Smeaton for Haunted ; November ($32,042) * Sarah Becan for The Complete and Definitive Ouija Interviews * Bryan G. Brown for First Fight * Sixta C. for Soldiers of God * Ben Costa for Shi Long Pang, The Wandering Shaolin Monk * Blaise Larmee for Young Lions * Lane Milburn for Death Trap * Stefan Salinas for Within the Rat * Nathan Schreiber for Power Out http://www.xericfoundation.org/comicbooks/2009.html References *Xeric Grants by year Endnotes Category:Comics awards Category:Comics artists Category:Comics-related lists Category:Lists of comics creators